Tomb Labyrinth (episode)
Tomb Labyrinth(墓標迷宮) is the second episode of the Infinite Dendrogram anime. Plot In a certain chatroom, a group of three individuals discuss the attempted assassination of Liliana Grandria via poisoned remberries and how it was foiled due to the unwitting interference of Shu Starling, leading to the also foiled secondary plan to kill her via Demi Drag Worms. While one of the individuals expresses awe at Shu destroying a hundred Demi Drag Worms while buried underground, another figure brings up Ray Starling's defeat of a Demi Drag Worm while at Level 0, noting it to be an unheard of feat and expresssing his desire to destroy him while the third figure remarks on Shu's cuteness. In Altea, Ray, Shu and Nemesis go to the Orion's Belt Restaurant for Ray's welcome party. As Ray tastes the food, he receives updates from real life, upon which he logs out for a short period, where he is amazed that the triple time function of Infinite Dendrogram works as advertised. Upon logging back in, Ray asks Shu about his relationship with Liliana, leading to a conversation about the war that occurred between the kingdom and the Dryfe Imperium six months ago in Dendro time, and how Shu's non participation resulted in Liliana resenting him. After hearing the current situation in the kingdom, Ray resolves to become stronger so as to become one of the kingdom's rankers to participate in the upcoming conflicts. After changing equipment, Ray investigates which job he can take currently, which happens to be the high rank job Paladin. After fulfilling the conditions, including receiving a recommendation from Liliana, Ray becomes a Paladin and begins grinding at the Easter Plains, where he meets fellow rookie Master Rook Holmes and his Embryo Babylon. After a quick tea where they promise to party together in the future, Ray heads to the Noz Forest, where he is killed by a mysterious figure wielding a Type:Legion Embryo. After returning from his death penalty, Nemesis blames herself for being unable to protect Ray, while Ray soothes her by saying they were both too weak and that they can continue to get stronger together. Due to player killers currently attacking the area around Altar, Ray and Nemesis head to the Tomb Labyrinth to continue grinding. While Ray is dismayed to find that he wasted 100,000 lir on a Tomb Labyrinth Exploration Permit he didn't actually need due to being a Paladin, Nemesis is disgusted by the appearance of the Flesh Zombies on the first floor, vehemently recoiling at the idea of cutting them with her sword form. When Ray and a forlorn Nemesis approach the staircase to a lower floor, they are attacked by the top of the kingdom's duel rankings, Figaro who mistook them for a monster. After apologizing for the mishap and a discussion about their dungeon diving, Ray tells Figaro about the PK blockade of the capital. Figaro then leaves, telling Ray that he will handle the PK's and that he admires Ray not "breaking" in front of his attack and hoping to duel him in the future. After leaving the dungeon themselves after further grinding, Ray cleans the undead goop off of a traumatized Nemesis in their inn room. Characters *Mr Franklin (chatroom avatar) *Logan Goddhart (chatroom avatar) *Behemoth (chatroom avatar) *Ray Starling *Nemesis *Shu Starling *Milianne Grandria *Liliana Grandria *Rook Holmes *Babylon *Marie Adler *Figaro Navigation